The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox paniculata, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Bartwelve.
The new Phlox is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact Phlox cultivars suitable for potted plant production.
The new Phlox originated from a cross made by the Inventor of two proprietary Phlox seedling selections identified as code number 94.08 as the female, or seed, parent and 91.44.2 as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Bartwelve was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, in 1995.
Plants of the new Phlox and plants of the female parent differ in flower color. Plants of the new Phlox are more compact than plants of the male parent and also differ in flower color.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.